A Taste for Adventure
by Princess Whizbee
Summary: Lucy tires of politics and decides to run away to have an adventure. Tumnus tries to keep her safe, but there is an evil lurking in Narnia. Friendship, slight romance. COMPLETE!
1. The Escape

_A/N: This story is based on "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" book and movie. I haven't read the other books. I hope you enjoy it!_

**A Taste for Adventure**

**Chapter 1**

Tumnus bustled around his home, setting out things for a fine tea. Queen Lucy was coming over, and he wanted everything to be wonderful. She and her brothers and sister were always very busy with the affairs of Narnia these days, and Lucy rarely had a chance to go off by herself to visit her old friend.

Tumnus looked over his tea table and nodded in satisfaction. There were little cakes with powdered sugar, sandwiches made with the Narnian fruit samsperl, two brown eggs, and toast with butter and marmalade and, of course, sardines. He had also procured a fine blend of tea from Calormen that he hoped would impress Queen Lucy. Happy with the table, he looked over the rest of the room to make sure that everything was clean and neat. Being the careful housekeeper that he was, he could find nothing that needed further attention. Finally, he peered at himself in his small mirror, smoothing down an errant curl of hair and doing a final spit-and-polish on his horns. Then he sat down in his chair by the fire and waited.

Lucy was due at 3:30, but 3:30 came and went without her arrival. Tumnus began to twiddle his fingers. 3:35. Tumnus got up to poke at the fire, but then decided against it. He didn't want any rogue bits of ash to fly into the tea things or dirty the carpet. 3:40. Tumnus got up and peered out his window. He usually enjoyed gazing out at the brilliant colors of the fall leaves, but he was too distracted to enjoy them today. There was no sign of her. He began to pace around the room. What if she wasn't coming? Perhaps some emergency had come up which demanded her attention, and she couldn't get away. Or, what if something had happened to _her? _Fear began to gnaw at his stomach. "Stop that!" he muttered to himself. "Nothing's happened to her. She's just a little late." But he continued to pace.

Finally at 3:45, Lucy arrived. Tumnus was overjoyed when he heard a horse galloping toward the house. He hurried over and opened the door wide before Lucy had even dismounted. He had prepared an impressive greeting, but the first word was barely out of his mouth when Lucy stormed past him. "I've had enough! I'm retiring!" she said, and flopped down in a chair.

Tumnus was at a loss for a moment. He closed the door and looked at Lucy, who, slumped down in the chair with a scowl on her face, looked decidedly unqueenlike. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I could barely get away today," replied Lucy. "We've been having discussions about dwarf rights all day! And I think the others could continue 'til bedtime, if not through the night. But I told them that I'd made an appointment with you, and I meant to keep it. So here I am. Finally." She let out a deep sigh.

"Oh, dear." Tumnus sat down in the chair opposite Lucy. "I didn't mean to take you away from important affairs of state. You could have sent a message to let me know you couldn't come. I would have understood."

"No!" cried Lucy. "I was bored out of my mind! I would be glad of a chance to come to see you any time, of course," (here, Tumnus' heart leapt) "but I was especially glad that I had an appointment today, so I could get away from all that." She paused, and gazed at Tumnus. "I guess I'm not a very good queen."

"Oh, no, you are!" insisted Tumnus, leaning forward. "You are Queen Lucy the Valiant, beloved by your people. And," --he grinned at her— "you are the nicest queen I've ever met."

Lucy laughed merrily. Tumnus was very pleased that he had brought a smile back to her face. Queen Lucy had grown into a lovely young lady, and though Tumnus found her adorable no matter what state she was in, he thought there was nothing as charming in all of Narnia as her smile.

"I'm sorry for being a grump," she said. "I'm just so tired of politics. Almost every day for the past two weeks we've been shut up discussing this or that, and I'm afraid I'm going to sit up one day and realize that I've grown old in the state room of Cair Paravel, and that I never had any more adventures." She gazed into the fire, frowning a bit. Tumnus tried to lighten her mood again.

"Well, I can't offer any adventures, but I do have some lovely tea and sandwiches." He poured a cup, added cream, and held it out to Lucy. She smiled and wrapped her hands around the warm cup before taking a small sip.

"Why, this is wonderful!" she said. "What kind of tea is it?"

Tumnus smiled broadly. "A special new blend from Calormen," he said. "I hoped you would like it."

"Oh, quite," said Lucy. She helped herself to a cake and took a big bite, getting a few crumbs down her front. Tumnus hid a smile. That was one thing he liked about Lucy. She had never become stuffy, but retained an exuberant, youthful spirit. He could well understand her impatience at being shut up discussing politics for days. His Lucy would be much happier exploring the forest or canoeing down a river or dancing at a party—

_His_ Lucy? Tumnus quickly shook his head. He shouldn't think such things! They were old friends, yes, but that gave him no grounds to call her _his_. He mentally berated himself for the thought.

"Are you all right, Mr. Tumnus?" asked Lucy, seeing his agitation. And that was another thing. After all this time, and although she was almost twenty years old, she still called him "mister." He was well over 100 years old, to be sure, but for a faun he was still young. He had worked it out once and calculated that he would be about 24 in human years. And yet she called him "mister." He wondered if she really thought of him as old.

But now was not the time to dwell on that. Tumnus forced a smile. "Oh, yes, I'm fine," he said. "Sardine?"

Lucy took one and folded it inside a piece of toast. "So, tell me, my favorite faun, what have _you_ been doing these past few weeks?"

Tumnus reflected a bit. "There was a gathering of fauns and dryads last week." He smiled remembering it. "We danced all night, until the sun began to rise in the east. It's probably the last time we'll get together before next spring. Winter will be here soon, and it's difficult to dance in the snow." Lucy nodded. "Other than that…I've read a bit, gathered firewood, visited the neighbors…not really much of interest."

"It sounds lovely," said Lucy. "I envy you, really. You seem to have such a carefree life."

Tumnus smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's what we fauns are best at. Dancing, playing our pipes, generally enjoying ourselves."

"I wish I was a faun," said Lucy. "Don't you?"

"Wish you were a faun?" Tumnus asked. "I…I think you're wonderful just as you are." He felt himself blush.

"Why, Mr. Tumnus! What a sweet thing to say!" said Lucy. "But let's pretend I'm a faun, just for today. What would I do?"

"Well…first you would drink your tea, because it's getting cold," said Tumnus teasingly, "and then…you might spend some time playing the pipes."

"Oh, my, it's been so long! I don't know if I remember any of the tunes. Will you help me?" asked Lucy.

"I'd be delighted."

They finished their tea and then enjoyed themselves immensely as Lucy tried to remember and relearn the old songs that Tumnus had taught her over the years. They were both surprised when the clock chimed five.

"Oh, you must be getting home before it gets dark," said Tumnus.

Lucy pouted. "I wish I could stay here. They're probably still talking about dwarves at home."

Tumnus smiled. "Well, the next time you think you're going to grow old in the state room, come see me, and I'll try to arrange an adventure for you."

Lucy laughed. "I'll do that." Tumnus opened the door for her. "Until next time," she said, and climbed back on her horse. Tumnus watched her until she was out of sight, then sighed and closed the door.

His little house seemed empty without her. He poked the fire and settled down with a book, wondering when he would see her again.

The next day, just around noon, Tumnus was preparing to go out and do his shopping when he heard hoof beats. He didn't give it much thought. Centaurs often passed near his house on the way to the market. Then there was a knock on his door. He opened it, expecting to see one of his neighbors. He was shocked to see Lucy standing there.

"Wha…my Queen! What an honor!" he said. "I wasn't expecting you so soon."

Lucy laughed and walked in. Tumnus now noticed that she was carrying a large bag. "There's no need for all that 'my Queen' stuff now, Mr. Tumnus," she said. "I've decided to run away from Cair Paravel."


	2. The Queen's Holiday

_A/N: I forgot to mention in the first chapter that, although I've written a good deal of original fiction, this is my first fanfic. Please let me know how I'm doing with it!_

**Chapter 2**

**The Queen's Holiday**

For a few seconds, Tumnus could only blink at her. Then he recovered his voice. "You _what?_" He was caught between laughing and gaping in shock.

Lucy dropped her bag and cloak on the floor and twirled around, arms outstretched. "All right, I'm not really running away, but I am taking a long, much-needed holiday. You are now looking at a free woman. I feel so alive!" She grasped Tumnus' hands and made him dance around in circles with her. He really started laughing then, catching her excitement. They twirled and spun and pulled each other around until Lucy was so dizzy that she tripped over the edge of the rug and collapsed in a giggling, breathless heap.

Tumnus sank down beside her, not because he was tired—he could dance for hours—but to gaze at the joy on her face. He hadn't seen her so lively in some time, years perhaps. When she was a child she had been exuberant, always playing games, seeking adventures, and visiting her many friends around Narnia. But as she got older, her brothers and sister drew her more into the politics of ruling a kingdom, and it weighed on her. Her siblings approved of the effect it had on her; it was more fitting for a queen to be somewhat sedated, they said. Lucy was still joyful and fun-loving, but she had lost that energy and abandon of her childhood. Tumnus didn't like it. It relieved him to see that she hadn't lost it permanently.

Lucy caught her breath and said, "Now, my dear friend, what adventures do you have in store for me?"

"Adventures?" Tumnus frowned. "Usually you only expect tea."

"You promised me an adventure!" said Lucy, playfully poking him in the ribs. Tumnus yelped and tried to return the attack, but Lucy was on her guard and fought him off. They were both giggling again.

"I didn't _promise_, I only said I'd _try_," corrected Tumnus. "What do you want? Dinner with the dwarves? A visit with the dryads? The Beavers are having a family reunion at their lodge this week, I believe. We could stop by there and say hello."

Lucy let out a monstrous sigh and rolled her eyes. "_Tum_nus!" (No "mister"! How wonderful it sounded!) "I want an adventure, not a social event! I was thinking more along the lines of stowing away on a ship to Terebinthia. I've visited there several times on business, but never for fun."

"Wait, wait, wait," said Tumnus, getting up and pacing around. "_Stowing away_ on a ship?"

"It'll be fun!" protested Lucy.

"Doesn't it take five days to even _reach_ Terebinthia? How long are you planning to be off on this adventure?"

Lucy almost pouted. "As long as I want to be," she said. "I left the others a note saying that I needed a holiday, and that I'll send them frequent messages to say I'm well."

Tumnus was flabbergasted. As much as he enjoyed spontaneity, this was a bit much. "Did you tell _them_ you were going to Terebinthia?"

"Well, no," said Lucy. "I didn't actually say where I was going. But we'd better leave soon. I expect they'll want to come after me, and they'll look for me here, first."

"Did I hear you correctly?" Tumnus twisted his finger in his ear. "Did you say 'we'?"

Lucy looked startled, and blushed faintly. "Oh, I thought…I thought you might like to join me…but if you're busy…."

"Oh, no, no, no! I was just…surprised," he assured her. He bowed with a flourish. "Queen Lucy, Daughter of Eve, consider me at your service."

Lucy giggled and stood up. "I told you to stop the 'queen' stuff. I'm taking a holiday from that, too. Just call me Lucy."

Tumnus raised his eyebrows as he considered this. It had been a long time since he had addressed the youngest queen with such familiarity. While Lucy was a child, their friendship had been free and easy. He _had_ called her simply Lucy, or sometimes "dear girl" or "sweet child." But as she got older, her increasing responsibilities had drawn her away from him somewhat, and at the same time, he realized that Lucy was not a child anymore. Tumnus came to feel that it was more appropriate to address her as "queen" than not. He also dispensed with the terms of endearment. It was not that he cared any less for Lucy, but if someone overheard him calling her "dear girl," they might start rumors that would be embarrassing to the young queen.

But for now it was to be "Lucy." Tumnus nodded. "As you wish…Lucy." It felt odd to call her that out loud—he had always _thought_ about her in familiar terms—but he also felt as if he were coming back home after a long time away.

"Let's be off, then!" cried Lucy, breaking Tumnus out of his reverie. "I think we can both ride on Hwey and reach the port by early afternoon. I'm not sure that there's a boat to Terebinthia today, but we can surely hide out somewhere near there until there is a suitable one."

Tumnus laughed. "Calm down, O impatient one! I _would_ like to pack a bag for this grand adventure."

"Of course!" said Lucy. "How thoughtless of me. I'm sorry."

"Not at all," said Tumnus. He smiled at her and pulled a travelling bag out of a cupboard. She settled herself, with some fidgeting, into her usual chair to wait.

"Let's see, what does one take to Terebinthia?" Tumnus gazed around his house. But his mind was only half on packing. Lucy's plan worried him. Narnia was much safer now than it had been when she had first arrived, but there were still dangers, both in the environment and from some of the creatures living there. Hwey, a talking horse, had long ago volunteered to carry Lucy around the kingdom when she wanted to visit friends or just enjoy the outdoors. Hwey was fast and strong, and so did double duty as a bodyguard for Lucy. But the horse couldn't stow away on a ship. Tumnus wondered if Lucy would have gone all by herself if he had said he couldn't join her. Usually she was more sensible than that, but with her current "escapee" mindset, he wasn't sure what she might do. He did know that if she _hadn't_ asked him along, he would have invited himself. If he let her go alone, and anything—_anything_—happened to her…he couldn't bear to imagine the devastation he would feel.

He didn't feel much easier about being her only companion, either. He knew Narnia quite well, but Terebinthia was another matter. He had only been there once in his life, a long time past. The people there were friendly to Narnians, but there would still be dangers, some unfamiliar to the faun. It made him nervous to think about it.

Lucy's laugh broke into Tumnus' thoughts. "What do you think you're doing, you silly faun!"

Tumnus looked down to see that he was packing the tea kettle—with some water still in it—into his travelling bag. He grinned sheepishly and took it out, then bent over to see what other items he had collected. Fortunately, the rest of them made sense. Two extra scarves, some first aid supplies, a blanket, a loaf of bread…it would be nice to have a block of cheese to go with that. But that was one of the items Tumnus had planned to get at the market, before Lucy had suddenly arrived.

"Lucy," he said. The name came out a little easier this time. "I'm afraid I have to go to the market before I can go on an adventure. I was about to go when you arrived today."

"What market?" asked Lucy.

Tumnus frowned. "The _market_, over…have you never been to our market?" Lucy shook her head, smiling. "Then _that_," Tumnus clapped his hands, "will be your first adventure for the day. A warm-up, so to speak. And believe me, it _can_ be an adventure."

"All right." Lucy stood up and twirled around for no reason. Tumnus found it enchanting. "I'll just send Hwey around the corner, so if my brothers come, they won't know I'm with you." She went out and spoke quietly to the horse, who muttered something back. Lucy replied with some impatience, then Hwey snorted and ambled off. Lucy skipped back to Tumnus. "And now, my friend, to the market?"

"To the market." Tumnus offered her his arm, she took it, and they set off through the woods.


	3. The Market

_A/N: I don't know if C.S. Lewis had conventions for naming his creatures. I had to come up with names for two dwarfs and a dryad in this chapter, so I did my best. And if you're wondering if they'll ever go on their adventure…yes! Just not yet!_

**Chapter 3**

**The Market**

Tumnus was quiet as they walked toward the market. He would briefly reply to Lucy's exclamations that a certain tree was perfectly lovely, or that she was so excited to be on holiday, but his thoughts were focused inward. He was trying to think of a way to keep Lucy from going to Terebinthia, without being obvious about it. He wanted her to have fun…but even more, he wanted her to be safe.

Lucy called his attention back to her with a tug on his arm. "Where are you, Mr. Tumnus?" she teased. There was that "mister" again.

"I have much on my mind," he replied gravely. "A faun's life is not all fun and games."

Lucy laughed. "That's not what you said yesterday."

Tumnus smiled. "Let me correct myself. A faun's life is not all fun and games when his young queen decides to run away from home and go to Terebinthia." He raised his eyebrows at Lucy, and she stuck her tongue out at him. They laughed.

"There's nothing to worry about," Lucy said. "We'll have a great time."

"But neither of us know much about Terebinthia," Tumnus protested. "We don't know what dangers there might be. And if you're bent on stowing away instead of buying passage on a boat, you can't bring Hwey to carry you quickly to safety if there's a problem." He shook his head. "It's not a good idea to go like this."

Lucy sighed. "You sound just like Peter. He wouldn't want me to go, either. He's always been overprotective."

"He cares about you," said Tumnus. "And I…I also care about you." It had been a long time since he'd said that to her. But she took the statement in stride.

"I know. But I'm not a child anymore!"

"But you are a queen, which makes you a target for anyone wishing to do harm to Narnia. And there are many strong creatures that could overpower you, if they wished. And if some of them came in a group—"

Lucy whirled around to face him, eyes blazing. "Enough!" she said. Tumnus was shocked. Lucy had never spoken to him that way. "I am aware that there is potential danger out there. But I'm not going to hide in the castle all my life for fear of what might happen if I go out."

"Well, no, you—"

"I thought you were my friend, not my guardian."

"Can I not be both?"

"Not today!"

It hurt Tumnus to see Lucy glare at him so. He didn't have the heart to argue any further. He nodded slowly. "As you wish, my lady." Tears began to form in his eyes. And, to his surprise, in Lucy's, also. Her lip trembled; she let out a sob, and threw her arms around Tumnus' middle.

"I'm sorry," she said against his shoulder. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

Tumnus couldn't speak for a moment because of the great lump in his throat. A sob escaped him as well, and he clung to Lucy. When he could, he whispered, "It's okay. I forgive you." Lucy continued to weep for a little longer. Tumnus could feel her tears running down his chest. He stroked her hair and made quiet, comforting noises. Soon she let go of him and found her handkerchief. "Which of us needs this more?" she muttered with a small smile. Tumnus giggled, then Lucy joined in, and soon they were both laughing so hard that more tears joined the first ones.

At last they calmed down and made themselves presentable, then continued to the market.

* * *

Queen Lucy was known and loved by almost every creature in Narnia. As they approached the market, animals and people of many species recognized her and bowed, smiling. A few young ones sidled up in a group and shyly handed her some flowers. She thanked them and kissed each one on the head. Tumnus could see, on her face and in her actions, that she loved the people of Narnia as much as they loved her. He felt proud and humble to be walking beside her.

Many of the creatures wanted to speak to Lucy, to introduce themselves, or talk about their families, or give compliments to the kings and queens. After a few minutes, Tumnus realized he'd better do his shopping alone if he wanted to get it done at all. He didn't bother to get her attention first, since she was focused on meeting a female badger and her seven little ones, but he made sure he stayed within sight, in case she looked for him.

His thoughts went back to the problem of preventing Lucy from going to Terebinthia. Obviously the direct approach hadn't worked, but he didn't want to do anything underhanded, either. Then, an idea flashed into his mind. Camping! If they walked across Narnia and spent the night under the stars instead of riding pell-mell to the port that afternoon, perhaps Lucy would be satisfied, or her family would find them, before they left familiar land. Tumnus was very pleased with this idea. It had come to him like a gift from the Lion. Or it could have something to do with the fact that he had been unconsciously staring at an outdoor cooking kit for several minutes. Either way, it seemed likely to do the trick. And if not, perhaps Hwey could think of something. Tumnus continued his shopping.

He was trying to select a cheese when he heard an angry male voice. His first thought was for Lucy's safety. Where was she? There! And the owner of the voice was yelling at her!

Tumnus raced over, ready to defend his queen with fists and hooves. But as he reached her side, she turned and smiled at him. "Ah, there you are!" she said calmly. "Mr. Bloffin here," she indicated the angry dwarf, "was just telling me about a situation that has come up."

"Just come over here and look!" Mr. Bloffin exclaimed. Tumnus wondered what was going on. Mr. Bloffin took them to a table where several beautiful swords were displayed for sale. Mr. Bloffin drew a sword from the scabbard on his belt, which didn't seem to alarm anyone but Tumnus. The dwarf laid the sword on the table. "Now compare this sword to that middle one," he said. Tumnus examined them and saw that the design was almost identical, although Mr. Bloffin's sword seemed to be slightly better crafted.

"I see your point," said Lucy. "Where is this merchant?"

"Probably run off, the coward," said Mr. Bloffin. But then another dwarf approached them, looking nervous, and prodded along by a faun.

"Mr. Tollut?" Lucy asked. The new dwarf nodded, not looking her in the eye. "Mr. Bloffin believes that you are copying his sword designs without his permission," Lucy said. Her voice held no accusation. "What do you say?"

Mr. Tollut wrung his beard silently for a moment. He looked into Lucy's eyes and lost whatever resolve he might have had. "I can't lie to ya!" he said. "I used his designs for some of my swords. But that doesn't mean he should get all the profits from 'em! I worked hard to make those swords, even if I didn't design 'em!"

Lucy nodded. "I understand, and I agree with you. But you mustn't copy someone else's work and pass it off as your own. You will give him one-third of the profits from selling the swords that are his design. And any swords you make in the future will be of your design, or you will get permission to use someone else's design." Mr. Tollut nodded glumly. "I have spoken," Lucy finished.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Mr. Bloffin.

Mr. Tollut still looked glum, but he managed a "Good day, Your Majesty" before going inside his merchant tent.

"Well-handled, Your Majesty," said Tumnus softly, smiling at her.

Lucy smiled. "I enjoy helping my people like this—being among them, working with them. _Not_ sitting in the castle writing up legal documents."

"You have a gift for it," Tumnus agreed. "Do the others realize that?"

"They should, I'm their sister," said Lucy.

"Perhaps they haven't thought about how you can make the best use of your gifts."

Lucy nodded. "Perhaps. I can talk to them about it."

"Does that mean you're heading back to Cair Paravel?" asked Tumnus. He tried not to sound hopeful, but failed. Lucy gave him an exasperated look.

"Not right away." She shook her finger at him, smiling. "You're trying to avoid an adventure, Mr. Tumnus!"

Tumnus pretended to be ashamed of himself. "Well, it was worth an attempt. But if I must go, I need to finish my shopping."

Most of the creatures who wanted to speak to Lucy had done so by this time, so she was free to walk around with Tumnus. She told him about some of the conversations she'd had, and he was pleased to hear the happiness in her voice. "There was one odd little fellow, though," she said. "A rabbit. He came up to me and said, 'Beware the evil lurking in Narnia!' And then he hobbled off. I asked the others what that was about, but they said the poor thing's a little off in the head." She laughed. "I suppose, to a rabbit, a great evil would be a shortage of vegetables."

"The others didn't know what he was talking about?" asked Tumnus.

"No. They just seemed a little embarrassed about him. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

Tumnus knew which rabbit she was referring to. He was an elderly chap, and known for saying things that made no sense. The last time Tumnus had greeted him, the rabbit had asked how his son, the badger, was doing. Lucy was probably right; it wasn't anything to worry about.

They finally made their way to the cheese merchant's tent. As the merchant was wrapping up their selection, a pretty dryad whom Tumnus knew quite well approached them.

"Tumnus!" she cooed, stroking his arm. "How delightful to see you!" Then she realized who was standing next to him. She bowed prettily. "Your Majesty. It is an honor to have you visit us."

"I am very much enjoying it," replied Lucy, but her tone didn't match her words. Tumnus looked at her and saw that she was frowning a bit. He was about to ask if she was all right when the dryad began speaking again.

"Tumnus, do you think we'll have time for another gathering before the snow comes? I really can't decide who's the better dancer, you or the faun Rinnulus!"

Tumnus laughed. "Nonsense, Rhianna! You know I'm the better one! I danced with you five hours without stopping that night, and I know Rinnulus can't make it past three and a half." Tumnus heard a small odd noise from Lucy's direction, but he was too interested to hear the dryad's response to find out what it meant. The dryad looked at Lucy, though, and began to laugh. Then Lucy also began to laugh. Tumnus looked back and forth between them, bewildered.

"What's so funny?" he asked. This only made them laugh harder. Tumnus felt very uncomfortable. "Are…are you laughing at me?" he asked. They laughed even harder. "Stop that!" he cried. They didn't stop. The dryad began to make strange gasping noises as she tried to catch her breath, and Lucy lost her balance and staggered into a table. The poor faun was overwhelmed by this. "What in…? I don't know what's going on…but I'm going home!" he said, and took his cheese. After a few seconds, Lucy caught up with him, calming down at last. Tumnus waited until she was no longer breathing heavily, and said, "Dare I ask what that was about?" He was feeling rather testy about it by this point.

Lucy patted his arm. "My dear Mr. Tumnus, that was most unlike you." She deepened her voice to imitate his. "Nonsense, Rhianna! You know I'm the better one!" Then she started giggling again. Tumnus felt rather offended.

"She is a dryad. I am a faun. That is what we _do_," he said, trying to sound dignified.

"Hmm, all right," said Lucy, but she was still grinning. Tumnus decided the best course would be to change the subject.

"I have an idea that might…add to your adventure," he offered.

"Oh? What's that?"

"I thought…it's been a while since I've spent the night outdoors. And this is the perfect time of year for it. And I thought you might enjoy it, if…I don't know if you _like_ that sort of thing, but—"

"It sounds lovely," said Lucy. "But I don't know if it's safe to sleep outdoors in Terebinthia. If you want to do that, we'd better stay in Narnia overnight and press on tomorrow."

"An excellent idea," said Tumnus. He could barely keep himself from skipping. His plan had worked! "I know a great spot, several miles to the north."

"I think we'd better move more to the east, to be close to the port in the morning," said Lucy.

"Oh, but, this spot I know, it was where my father took me camping when I was very small. I…I'd like to share it with you." This was true. Tumnus had thought of taking Lucy there for a long time, but there had never been a good opportunity.

"Oh, I see," said Lucy softly. "I would be honored to stay there. Hwey can get us there in only a few minutes, I'm sure."

Tumnus frowned. "I'd rather walk, if you don't mind." This was also true. Tumnus had never gotten a taste for riding horses. "The journey there is part of the fun."

Lucy smiled indulgently. "If you insist."

They soon arrived at Tumnus' home. Lucy was fairly dancing with excitement. "I'll gather the supplies," said Tumnus. "It will only take a few minutes, and then we'll be off."


	4. The Trail

_A/N: Here it is! The next chapter! Sorry for the delay. For those of you who like a bit of fun and fluff, this chapter is going to make you happy. For those of you who'd rather skip it, just read the last few paragraphs, then sit back and wait for the exciting conclusion!_

**Chapter 4**

**The Trail**

About an hour later, Lucy was sitting in her chair in Tumnus' house, drumming her fingers on the arm. Tumnus had discovered that his old tent had several tears in it and was busy repairing it. She wasn't saying anything, but Tumnus could tell she was not enduring the wait very well.

"Two more tears after this one. Small ones," he assured her.

"Are you sure I need a tent?" asked Lucy. "If sleeping in the open is good enough for you—"

"Then that means nothing for you," Tumnus cut in. "You are a queen and a lady. You will have shelter. And you deserve privacy."

Lucy sighed and went back to staring out the window. After a moment she said, "I think it's gotten cloudier."

Tumnus paused in his mending to look at the sky. "It has…but it doesn't look like rain. We should be fine. But just in case, that's a third reason for me to finish with this tent."

"Yes, sir," said Lucy. Tumnus looked at her, surprised, then saw that she was grinning. Tumnus could think of no better response to that than to flick a piece of lint at her, which made her squeal.

Tumnus soon finished mending the tent, and carefully folded and tied it up. "Do we have everything?" he asked.

"Yes, definitely," said Lucy. "We've been over this three times."

Tumnus nodded and took a deep breath, as if he were about to dive off a cliff. "All right. Let's go."

They went out to where Hwey was patiently waiting with the other baggage and attached the tent. "Is that balanced properly?" Lucy asked the horse.

"Feels fine to me," said Hwey. "Anyone riding?"

"No, we're both going to walk," said Lucy. Hwey nodded. There was a pause where they all stood looking at each other. Then Lucy said, "Well, lead the way, Mr. Tumnus!"

"This way!" said Tumnus, heading down a path. Lucy fell into step beside them, and Hwey ambled along in the back. For a few minutes, no one spoke. Tumnus felt more relaxed than he had all day. The weather was balmy, they were going somewhere familiar, and he had Lucy by his side. And he was quite sure that Lucy's brothers and sister would find them before they made it to the port. He just hoped that Lucy had a good time before that.

"This is nice," said Lucy suddenly. "Walking with you."

"With me?" asked Tumnus.

"I don't think she means me," Hwey put in from behind. Tumnus blushed a little.

"It's like old times," said Lucy. "Remember how we would take so many walks in the woods when I was younger, and you would tell me stories about Narnia and the people here. And you taught me to recognize bird calls."

"Ah, yes, I remember," said Tumnus. "What's that one?"

Lucy listened a moment. "A wren. And there's a mockingbird, too."

Tumnus remembered their walks well. He often thought back to the times he had spent with Lucy over the years. Despite her desire to stow away to Terebinthia, he was glad that she was taking a holiday, and that she had decided to spend it with him.

They were quiet again for a minute, then Lucy spoke. "Have you known that dryad--Rhianna, was it?—for very long?"

"Hmm. I remember knowing who she was when I was very young, before the hundred-year winter. But we've only been on speaking terms in the last ten years or so."

Lucy nodded. "Did you really dance with her for five hours?"

"Oh, yes. She's a marvelous dancer. Interprets the music well. And she's a birch dryad, which gives her a wonderful bendy quality."

"I see," said Lucy. "She seems very fond of you."

Tumnus shrugged. "I suppose so. She's very friendly."

Lucy frowned. "And are you…fond of her, as well?" Tumnus suddenly realized the reason behind this line of questioning. He stopped and faced Lucy, looking into her eyes.

"Lucy, you have been my best and dearest friend ever since we met," he said. He brushed his thumb along her cheek. "You have no competition."

Lucy smiled and looked away. "All right. Thank you," she said softly. They continued walking. "Let's sing something," Lucy suggested.

"Songs for the trail! An excellent idea," said Tumnus. "What should we sing?"

"I don't sing myself," put in Hwey, "but I always enjoy hearing 'Hail to Narnia.'"

"'Hail to Narnia' will be our first selection, then," said Tumnus. They sang, leaving out the verse about "Hail to the Kings and Queens" at Lucy's request. She said she always felt odd singing that part, as if she was singing "Happy Birthday" to herself. They followed "Hail to Narnia" with "The Red Dwarf Road" and one of Tumnus' favorites, "A Walk in Lantern Waste." Tumnus knew he wasn't a very good singer, but he made up for it by singing with gusto, and punctuating it with dance steps, which made Lucy laugh.

They were about to start on another when Tumnus felt something wet hit his nose. He wiped it off. Water. Then another landed on his ear, and another trickled down his back. "It's raining!" cried Lucy. "What do we do?"

Tumnus looked around to get his bearings. "I believe there's a small cave not too far from here," he said. "We can take shelter until it passes. Come on!" He grabbed Lucy's hand and they ran, Hwey trotting behind them. The rain fell faster. It only took them about half a minute to reach the cave, but they all ended up fairly damp. Lucy and Tumnus ducked into the entrance, and Hwey tried to follow, but found that it was too low for her.

"Oh, no, Hwey!" said Lucy.

"Don't worry about me," replied the horse. "I don't mind a little rain. Just take your baggage inside there so it doesn't get soaked."

"Stay here," Tumnus told Lucy. He quickly unstrapped their bags and Hwey's saddle and brought them in the cave. "Are you all right?"

"Other than being wet," said Lucy. She shivered. "And a little cold."

"Where is your cloak?" asked Tumnus.

"In my bag, on the top." Tumnus found it and she put it on. "That's better."

Tumnus rummaged around in his bag and found his towel. He really wanted to shake himself to get the rain off, but that would splatter Lucy, so he did what he could with the towel. His bare skin dried quickly, but his hair and fur were still damp. He unpacked a blanket and wrapped it around himself to ward off a chill. Lucy had settled herself on the floor of the cave, and he sat down near her.

"Are you warm enough, Mr. Tumnus?" asked Lucy.

"Oh, yes…that is…" He paused to assess the situation. He needed to be warm. Lucy needed to be warm. Hwey was outside. (She was probably getting soaked, poor thing, but no time to dwell on that.) "Perhaps if I…" He scooted closer to Lucy, until their shoulders were touching. Even through the layers of cloth he could feel her warmth. "It might be beneficial—to both of us?"

Lucy smiled and moved a little closer. Tumnus' breath caught, and he tried to cover it up by coughing a little. "Are you okay?" asked Lucy.

"Yes! I'm great, just…swallowed funny." He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall of the cave. It was wonderful, being so close to her. _I shouldn't be feeling this way_, he thought. _But maybe just for a few minutes. _Then she laid her head on his shoulder, pressing even closer, and sighed happily. His heart was pounding. It would be the most natural thing in the world to take her hand, to touch her cheek again, to kiss that sweet, smiling mouth—_No! Bad faun! Wicked faun! _He clenched his fists. Fortunately, Lucy didn't notice. He could never let her know that he had these thoughts. She would be horrified. Not her "Mister" Tumnus!

"Do you think of me as old?" he asked suddenly.

Lucy sat up a little and looked at him, confused. "No. Anyone can cough."

"Ah…I wasn't actually referring to the coughing. I was talking about the way you still call me 'Mister' Tumnus."

"Oh!" Lucy thought a moment. "Well, it's not because I think of you as old. I guess it's just…habit. Does it bother you?"

_Yes, it does! _"'Bother' is such a strong word," he said. "But I think I would _prefer_ it if you would just call me Tumnus. If you don't mind."

"All right." Lucy laid her head on his shoulder again.

Tumnus relaxed, listening to the rain and Lucy's steady breathing. He imagined arriving at the old camp site…showing Lucy the mossy spring where they would get their drinking water…making up stories while dinner cooked over a cheery little fire…laying on a blanket gazing at the stars….

Tumnus didn't realize he had fallen asleep until Hwey's persistent neigh woke him up. "Oh, dear," he muttered. "How long have I been sleeping?"

Lucy was just waking up as well. She stretched her neck and back a little then smiled at him. "I'm sorry, Mist—mm—Tumnus," she said. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"It's quite all right," Tumnus said, smiling back at her.

"The rain's stopped," Hwey called to them. "And it will be dark soon. Better get moving."

Tumnus shook the fog of sleep off and quickly packed the blanket he'd been wearing back into the bag. He and Lucy soon had Hwey's saddle back on her with the bags and tent attached. "Shall we ride?" Lucy asked. "It will be quicker."

Tumnus eyed the horse. The idea still held no appeal for him. "It's not much further," he said. "I'd rather walk. But you can ride if you're tired."

"Not at all!" said Lucy.

So they continued on foot, as before, but now the wet leaves muffled their steps. The woods were filled with a dusky blue light as the sun began to set behind the remaining clouds. Birds rustled the bushes and chirped as they pounced on worms that had been chased out of the ground by the rain.

"Halt!" called a strange voice. Fear twisted Tumnus' stomach. There was something unfriendly in that voice. He grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her closer to him.

A centaur emerged from the trees. He was sneering at them, swaggering almost. "Well, well, well," he said, looking over the three of them. No, he was definitely not friendly.


	5. The Adventure

_A/N: I'm sorry for the long, long delay! If you have been waiting to read this, I appreciate you not giving up on me! _

**Chapter 5**

**The Adventure**

"Lucy! Get on!" Hwey hissed. Lucy obeyed immediately. She was barely in the saddle before Hwey took off at full speed.

"Wait! Tumnus!" yelled Lucy. But the mare didn't stop.

"After her!" yelled the centaur. For one crazy moment, Tumnus thought he was talking to him, but then he saw several other centaurs emerge from the woods in pursuit. One grabbed him roughly from behind and tied his hands behind his back. The head centaur moved to stand directly in front of Tumnus. "And who are _you_?" he asked with a sneer. "Her…bodyguard?" He and the one holding Tumnus laughed, and Tumnus flushed, painfully aware of his small stature compared to the size and strength of the centaurs. But he would be brave, for Lucy's sake.

"I am her _friend_. I doubt _you've_ ever had one."

The head centaur snorted, and Tumnus received a quick kick in the back of his leg from his captor. He had to struggle to remain standing. Even so, he knew the creature could have easily crippled him, and this kick was just a warning. "You will not speak to your future king in that way, _faun_," said his captor.

Tumnus was about to spit back a reply, but he realized that backtalk would only get him beaten. If he was going to be of any use, he needed to avoid that. So he settled for standing up straight and looking defiantly at the centaur, hoping that Lucy and Hwey had escaped.

Unfortunately, they hadn't. Hwey was quick, but not quicker than all the centaurs. They brought her back, neighing and bucking, but unable to escape the ropes around her neck. And Lucy—oh the indignity of it!—was being carried over the shoulder of another centaur, her hands bound behind her back. Tumnus jerked against his own bonds, and stamped his hooves, but this only made his captor laugh.

Lucy was not taking this peacefully, either. "You will heartily regret this, I guarantee you!" she yelled. "Have you forgotten how the army of Narnia defeated the White Witch and all her minions? What makes you think your little band of rebels has any chance?"

"Well, we have _you_, don't we? That gives us some bargaining power," said the leader. "And the White Witch was defeated by Aslan, who hasn't been seen around here in a while." He leaned close to her face and grinned nastily. "I'm _really_ not worried, sweetheart." Then he unbuckled and removed the belt that held her dagger's sheath. The centaur who was holding her handed over the dagger, and the leader used it to cut a handful of hair from Lucy's head. She yelped and Tumnus fought against his bonds again. The centaur holding him hit him on the side of the head, and Tumnus' vision went black for a second. He had to struggle to remain standing.

The leader tied the hair around the dagger belt and signaled to an eagle. "Take this to Cair Paravel," he said, giving the bird a scroll as well. "Tell the king that unless he agrees to our demands, it will not go well for his sister." The eagle nodded and took off.

"Now, boys, let's make camp! Our plan is going very well. I think we deserve to celebrate."

"What of the faun and the horse?" asked one of the centaurs.

"Tie the horse over there," said the leader. "I may find some use for her later. As for the faun…do what you like."

"If any harm comes to the faun, I promise you will receive no mercy!" cried Lucy.

The leader laughed. "We don't need mercy," he said. "We have you." He took Lucy from the other centaur and tied a short rope around her, then tied the other end to his belt. "I have become very fond of you in the short time I've known you," he said mockingly. "I must keep you close."

"You _animal_," growled Lucy.

The centaur leader snarled and smacked her across the face. "No backtalk, my _queen,_" he said.

Tumnus let out a yell and pulled against his bonds, determined to fight this monster who would dare to harm his Lucy. His captor jerked him back, and Tumnus kicked out behind him, coming in contact with the centaur's knee. There was a _snap! _and the centaur groaned. He punched Tumnus in the head again, this time knocking the faun to the ground. Tumnus looked up to see a hoof raised over his ribs. He knew this was the end. He heard Lucy scream, "No! Tumnus!" The hoof came down. Pain exploded through his body. Then all went black.

There was something rustling. Someone whispering. And pain. Oh, the pain! Every breath hurt. He needed to stop breathing.

"I think he's coming around!" whispered someone. Something small patted his face. "Faun! Faun! Wake up!"

"Am I dead?" whispered Tumnus.

"No! Of course not!" whispered the voice. Tumnus managed to open his eyes. In the moonlight coming through the trees he could see that he was talking to a rabbit. "Hold still," said the rabbit. "My husband's just about got the ropes chewed through. Do you think you can walk?"

"I can try," said Tumnus, though he felt very unsure about the idea.

"Good," said the rabbit. "We need you to untie the horse so she can go for help. There's a village of centaurs about ten miles from here--good centaurs--who can fight these rebels better than any of the rest of us."

Tumnus felt the ropes around his wrists come loose, and he slowly sat up, fighting back a moan. "Lucy," he said. "Where is she?"

"In the tent with the leader," said Mr. Rabbit. "Don't worry, she is unhurt. But I don't think we could free her without waking everyone up. I think they all passed out from drinking, but still…we shouldn't risk it. Now quickly, untie the horse."

Tumnus stood up, feeling nauseous, and staggered. "Careful there!" whispered one of the rabbits. He slowly made his way to where Hwey was tied up.

"Thank goodness!" she said when she saw him. "I was afraid they'd killed you."

"So was I," said Tumnus.

"Can you untie this rope?" asked Hwey. "I couldn't get my head around far enough to chew through it."

Tumnus pulled at the knot, but it was tight, and he was weak from the pain. After a few seconds, the frustrated Mr. Rabbit said, "Lift me up, I'll do it." Tumnus gingerly bent down and picked up the rabbit, who had the rope cut in two minutes. "Boy, my teeth are going to be sore in the morning," he grumbled.

Mrs. Rabbit gave Hwey directions to the centaur village, and she took off, her hooves muffled by the wet leaves. "Now you, faun, come with us," said Mr. Rabbit. "If any of them wake up, it would be no good for you."

"But Lucy…" said Tumnus.

"We cannot help her now!" said Mr. Rabbit. "When the other centaurs come, they will free her. And I'm sure someone will send word to the castle, as well. The best we can do is wait."

"But I can't leave her," said Tumnus. "I love her."

Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit exchanged a look. "We all do," said Mrs. Rabbit. "She is our queen. But look at yourself! You can barely stand. What do you think you can do for her?"

"I don't know," said Tumnus. "But I'm not leaving."

Mr. Rabbit let out a sigh. "Would you at least hide yourself?" he asked. "There's a thicket just over there. You can keep watch without being seen."

"Very well," said Tumnus.

"I will stay with him," said Mr. Rabbit. "You go gather the neighbors. If anything happens before the centaurs arrive…maybe we can do something." Mrs. Rabbit nodded and hurried off.

Mr. Rabbit and Tumnus concealed themselves in the thicket. Immediately, Tumnus began gathering all the stones he could find into a pile. "What do you think you're going to accomplish with those?" asked Mr. Rabbit.

"If Mrs. Rabbit were in trouble, would you just sit down and wait for someone else to rescue her?" asked Tumnus.

Mr. Rabbit sighed. "No. I guess not."

"Then leave me alone."

The rebel centaurs had indeed drunken themselves into a stupor, and consequently did not wake up until they were being attacked. The good centaurs had the initial advantage, with the element of surprise, but the rebels were strong fighters, and desperate. They quickly showed themselves to be a match for their attackers. The leader tried to flee with Lucy, but he was quickly chased down. One of the good centaurs took Lucy carefully in his arms and ran with her toward his village.

"Lucy!" cried Tumnus.

"Don't worry, she will be safe now," said Mr. Rabbit. "Provided that these rebels are defeated."

Tumnus tried to aid the fight with his pile of stones, but his injury made his throw weak, and the stones were not big enough to do more than annoy anyone. He buried his face in his hands, sinking back down in the thicket. "Stupid faun," he muttered. "Why did I go along with her on this 'adventure'? Why didn't I make her go home?"

"Ah, don't be too hard on yourself," said Mr. Rabbit with a chuckle. "Who could ever make a woman do anything?"

The battle went on for some time, but eventually the rebels were defeated. Those who still lived were tied up and made to lay on the ground. "Now we will wait for the Kings and Queens to decide what to do with you," said the leader of the good centaurs.

Hwey had been quick to head toward Cair Paravel after talking to the centaurs at the village. In fact, Peter and Edmund had already ridden out with a small army, having received the eagle's message and deciding that they would definitely _not_ agree to his demands. Hwey met them a couple of miles from the castle and led them to the rebels' campsite. When they arrived, the kings told their army to take the rebels into custody, and they were escorted back to the castle prison.

"But where is Queen Lucy?" asked King Peter.

"Here I am." Lucy was riding toward them on the back of the centaur who had carried her to safety earlier.

"She threatened to put me in jail if I didn't bring her back immediately," he told the kings with a small smile. "Something about a faun. I brought her back as soon as I got word that the rebels were defeated."

Lucy dismounted. "Tumnus? Tumnus!" she called, looking around.

Tumnus stood up and came out of the thicket, embarrassed to be hiding. "Here I am."

Lucy turned and saw him, and her face lit up with joy. "Tumnus!" She ran to him and hugged him tightly. Tumnus tried to stifle his cry of pain, but was not quite successful. Lucy pulled back, eyes wide. "You're hurt! I'm so sorry, I forgot...Edmund! Where's my cordial?"

Edmund dug the crystal bottle out of a saddlebag and brought it over. "Tumnus," he said. "Thank you for your help."

Tumnus shook his head. "I'm afraid I didn't do anything, Your Majesty."

"Nonsense," said Mr. Rabbit. "He's the most loyal subject there is, by my reckoning. He refused to leave the queen, even though he was helpless."

Tumnus scowled at this, but then Lucy's grateful face made him smile.

Edmund laid a hand on Tumnus' shoulder. "Then we would love to have you come stay at Cair Paravel as an honored guest. Take some time to recover from your...adventure."

Tumnus smiled and nodded. "I'll consider it. Thank you, Your Majesty." Edmund wandered off and Tumnus turned his attention back to Lucy. "Are you okay? Are you hurt at all?" he asked.

"I'm fine," said Lucy impatiently. "You're the one who's hurt. Now, hold your arm up a bit." Lucy dipped her finger in the cordial and smoothed it gently across Tumnus' side. At first, Tumnus could only feel the pain of his injury. But Lucy applied the cordial two more times before she was satisfied with his healing, and on the third application he was very aware of her fingers on his skin. His breath caught, and he hoped she wouldn't notice the goose bumps that had suddenly appeared on his arms. Lucy put the stopper in the bottle and wrapped it up in a cloth. "All better?" she asked him.

Tumnus nodded. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her.

Lucy laughed. "Yes! Did you not believe me the first time?"

"It's just..." Tumnus took her hand in his. "I was so afraid for you. I kept thinking they would do something horrible to you." A lump came into his throat. "And I just couldn't bear it if--" He couldn't go on. A tear ran down his cheek.

"Hey, hey," said Lucy soothingly. She stroked his face. "Don't think like that. They barely touched me. I'm fine." She smiled. "Tired, but fine."

Tumnus nodded, and tried to smile. Lucy grinned and threw her arms around him once more. Tumnus was happy to return the hug this time. They held each other for long seconds. When Lucy pulled back, they locked gazes, eyes mirroring the other's happiness and relief. And then, without a thought, Tumnus kissed her.

As soon as he had done it, he had plenty of thoughts, from "What an idiotic thing to do!" to "Finally!" to "What will she think of me?" As the thoughts vyed for primacy, Tumnus looked at Lucy with his mouth hanging open, apology in his eyes. In Lucy's eyes he saw surprise, confusion, but also...was she pleased? She didn't seem angry, at least not yet. Tumnus stepped back a little and waited for her to speak.

"Lucy! Are you ready to go?" Edmund was calling.

Lucy looked to the rest of the party, who had packed up and mounted, then back to Tumnus. "Drat," she muttered. "You _will_ come to Cair Paravel for a visit, as Edmund suggested?" she asked Tumnus. He hesistated. "Please?"

Tumnus nodded. "I'll be there tomorrow."

Lucy smiled. "Until then." She brushed her fingers along his arm. "Take care of yourself." She turned and almost ran to Hwey, not looking back.

"Mr. Tumnus." The voice near his ear broke Tumnus out of his reverie. He turned to see King Peter, who looked rather angry. "Did Lucy not tell you that she is engaged to be married?"

_A/N: Okay, you probably hate me for that ending. There is a sequel to this story. It is called "Give Me One Reason," after the Tracy Chapman song, which could give you an idea of the plot. (See my profile to find it.) And I will try not to take so long to finish it as I took for this chapter! _


End file.
